The Festival of Roses
by FreakPrime
Summary: Vale is hosting the "The Festival of Roses" a festival in which only couples may attend. The festival is held every year and they're going to choose two random students at Beacon one boy and one girl to go for free and the winners happen to be two awkward teens.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Thanks for taking the time to read this it is my first fanfic so expect errors. **

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Roostertheeth I own nothing. **

It was a beautiful day the sun's rays lit up both Vale and Beacon in warmth and light giving Beacon a glowing like appearance to its castle like structures, birds chirped and flew a bout riding the calm and cool breeze that rolled on through. Today was a relaxing and calm Sunday.

Just like outside the hallways of Beacon were quiet and calm, faint sounds of chatter could be heard throughout the school. Most of students didn't want to waste this beautiful day indoors so they left for Vale others didn't really care and decided to stay and sleep or walk a bout except for one who decided to visit the library.

Jaune walked out of the library carrying a stack of books.

"Bye and thanks again," he said to the librarian she replied with a loud "SSSSHHHH". Jaune made his way back to his dorm because today was so peaceful and his path back to his room was just a straight walk he began to lose himself in thought, reminiscing about the first day at Beacon. Jaune cringed at the thought of dust plane he had to ride then felt bad for throwing up on Yang's shoes afterwards earning him the title vomit boy from the blonde and her sister.

Yang's sister Ruby was the first friend Jaune made here at Beacon, all of his thoughts focused on Ruby. Now he would be lying if he said he didn't have a crush on the young scythe wielder. When they first met he developed a small crush on her and from that day forward his feelings for her have grown. After a few weeks of getting to know her better he attempted to tell her how he felt and ask her out, but every time he built up enough confidence it would all fade away and he would freeze up.

'There's no way, she's so cute, quirky, and strong, and me? Just some weak, boring, pathetic knight, every time I try to tell her how I feel I freeze up.' Jaune was doubting himself again something the knight tends do a lot.

Then there's Yang the brawler of Beacon and Ruby's older sister. Being the older sister that she is, is very protective of her younger sibling. One day in the cafeteria another student made the mistake of making a move on Ruby while Yang was present and what she did to him…well let's just say,

'He couldn't walk straight for weeks.' Jaune shivered at the memory of what Yang did to the poor man and feared what she might do him if she found about his crush on her sister. In her defense the guy did get a little to close especially when he draped his arm over Ruby's shoulder hell Jaune would have been the one beat the guy into smithereens.

As Jaune kept himself lost in thought he never noticed another approaching figure coming straight in his direction. The two crashed and fell to the floor.

"Ow I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he apologized, quickly getting up to offer the person a helping hand. Jaune was surprised to see exactly whon he bumped into.

"It's fine i-oh hey Jaune." It was none other than Ruby Rose the girl he was thinking about.

"Ruby?! Sorry here let help you up." Jaune hoisted her up with ease.

"It's fine Jaune I wasn't paying attention either ," she said, dusting herself off. Ruby then noticed the books Jaune was carrying were scattered all around them.

"Oh right the books here I'll take half," she said, picking up the books.

"Thanks." Jaune did the same, after picking up the books they headed back to their dorms. They walked in silence.

"So what are the books for?" Ruby decided to break the silence.

"It's research for the research paper Professor Port assigned," Jaune answered. Ruby froze in her tracks. Jaune stopped as well. "Uh Ruby you ok?" Jaune asked.

She didn't respond she was still as a statue. Jaune nudged her hoping to get some kind of response, still nothing. He was starting to worry so he nudged her a little harder. "Come on Ruby say something Yang's gonna kill me if I bring you back like this."

"W-what research paper?" she stammered.

Jaune sighed in relief.

"You know the one he assigned on Friday?" Ruby still looked lost, thinking back to Friday for any memory of said assignment.

"Right of of course! Psshh you knew me the responsible Ruby Rose already working on it." She let out a nervous laugh. "Come on let's keep going." She took the lead and Jaune followed.

Jaune knew she was lying and that she most likely fell asleep or wasn't paying attention that day, who could blame her? Professor Ports stories of his glory days are interesting but they drag on for too long putting most of the student to sleep.

"You fell asleep again didn't you?"

"What?! Of course not! How could you ever think of something like that?" Ruby acted hurt. Jaune smirked and just stared at her. Ruby turned away to avoid his stare but to no avail, she gave in.

"Fine yes I fell asleep," she sighed in defeat.

"Ha knew it, you know you should try to stay awake in class."

"Hey it's not my fault those stories of his drag on for too long," she pouted. "Anyway what's the research paper about?" she asked.

"Well to sum it up we have to select a creature of Grimm that we don't know too much about and write an eight page paper about it. We have four weeks to get it done," Jaune explained. Ruby died a little on the inside upon hearing how many pages it needed to be, but felt a little relief for having four weeks to get it done, but still…

"Eight pages! That's ridiculous! That's one too many!" If she wasn't carrying any books she would be flailing her arms in the air to show how outraged she was.

"That's why I might start it today."

"So much work though," she whined.

They eventually reached their dorms.

"Thanks again I can take rest from here," Jaune said.

"Glad to help." She gave him the books, soon after silence filled the air between the two.

"So…um s-see you later?"

"Uh…y-yeah I'll see you later."

The two teens stood there waiting for the other to make the first move. The awkward tension started to rise so Jaune decided that he would leave first.

"Wait." Ruby stopped him.

"Something wrong?" Jaune asked.

"Well I was just wondering…"

Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"If you want go to Vale with me," she avoided making eye contact.

Jaune pondered over what she asked. Just me and her, realization suddenly struck him this was his next chance to confess to her for real this time. It would be perfect just the two them no one else. This was his opportunity and he was going to seize it.

As Ruby looked at everything else except Jaune, her eyes fell upon the books he was carrying, she then remembered the research paper he was going to start on the today.

"Oh right the paper, sorry I forgot about that," she said.

Jaune snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the books.

"Well I'll see you later."

"I'd love to go."

"What?" Ruby needed to make sure she heard him right.

"I said I'd love to go it'll be fun," he said

"But the paper?" she pointed to the books.

"I can start tomorrow we have four weeks." He pointed out. "So when do want me to drop by?"

Ruby pulled out her scroll to check the time.

"It's one o'clock so thirty minutes from now,"

"Alright I'll stop by in thirty minutes."

Ruby slid her scroll through the scanner located next to her door, a click sound was heard as the door popped open.

"Alright see ya," she said with a smile, as she closed the door.

Jaune knocked on his door using his foot seeing how his arms are a little busy. Pyrrha open it.

"Hey Jaune." She greeted.

"Hey Pyrrha." He greeted back.

Jaune made his way over to his bed not realizing he was grinning from ear to ear. Pyrrha noticed it however.

"Someone's happy," she said.

"Yep," he said cheerfully.

"Well what happened ?" she asked.

"Nothing really." Jaune never told anyone about his crush on Ruby it's not that he's embarrassed about it it's more that he just doesn't want anyone interfering so he didn't want to risk telling Pyrrha he was happy because he's going to hang out with Ruby because she wonder why then put two and two together at least that's what Jaune thought

Pyrrha was curious to what was making her leader so happy, but if he didn't want to tell her she would respect his wish and leave it alone. Pyrrha plopped herself on her bed and opened up a book.

"Well as long you happy," she said.

Jaune opened up his scroll to glance at the time, still having plenty of time before stopping by team RWBY'S dorm he decided to take a shower. As the hot steaming water showered Jaune in a bliss of pleasure he was thinking about how today was going to go.

'This is it, todays the day I tell her how I feel' He clenched his fist in determination.

'And I'm not going to freeze up this time.'

Over at team RWBY's dorm Ruby had the same idea of taking a shower before Jaune stopped by. As the water showered over Ruby her mind was also focusing on today she was thrilled, getting to spend the day with Jaune maybe today was her day as well.

'Alright Ruby.' she slapped herself.

'Today you're going to tell him how you feel.' She winced and rubbed the side of her face that she slapped.

"Oooowwww why'd I do it so hard?"

**AN: First chapter done, so leave a review and tell me what you think. I hope to improve in writing stories like this so criticism is appreciated, but go easy it's my first fanfic and any tips would help as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

**AN: I'm sorry for all the errors you find in this story grammar is not my strong suit, but I really try. So sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I had some problems with school, finals and all that. Plus I was stumped on how to do this chapter for SO long, but now here it is and I tried to make it a long one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Roostertheeth I own nothing.**

Jaune finished up his shower and put on the spare clothes he left himself which consisted of a pair of black shorts and a white T-shirt. As he walked out of the bathroom, he thought he should tell Pyrrha where he was going.

"Hey Pyrrha I'm gonna head down to vale for a bit, you want anything?" Jaune asked, but got no response from his partner. "Pyrrha?" He called again.

Jaune looked over to see that Pyrrha was fast asleep; the book she was reading was now lying flat on her stomach. Jaune chuckled, but it wasn't at Pyrrha's sleeping form it was because she was snoring in her sleep.

"She must be tired from yesterday's training," He whispered to himself.

As quickly and quietly as he could, he slipped into his black hoodie and blue jeans. He would usually strap on his armor too, but he's heading into town not fighting Grimm, so there was no need for it. Jaune pulled out his scroll to check the time, it was 1:27.

'It's been almost 30 minutes. Ruby has to be ready by now right?'

Back over at team RWBY's dorm Ruby was still enjoying her shower. In the end, she decided see how the day would play out and wait for an opportunity to tell Jaune, so now her mind wandered attaching itself to whatever subjects popped into her head, from guns to kittens what lies in this young girl's mind is not what you would expect a 15 year old teenage girl to think about. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey sis, hurry up I need to take a shower!" It was Yang.

"Just a little longer," Ruby said.

"But you've been in there for almost 30 minutes," Yang complained.

"Liiiiiiitle longer," Ruby hummed.

"Fine, a few more minutes, but if you don't get out I'll drag you out." The tone in Yang's voice told Ruby she was serious, so it's best that she complied.

"R-right, don't worry I'll be out soon."

Ruby let her mind wander once again, letting nothing but the sound of water hitting the floor beneath her, enter her mind.

'Have I really been in here for 30 minutes? Huh, well I'll get ou-' It was then something came to mind, something she was forgetting, she couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she felt like she really needed to remember it. Ruby rubbed her head and sighed in annoyance.

'What am I forgetting? It was something important or did it have to do with someone?'

She thought back to what she did today; waking up and having a nice little chat with her team, also getting yelled at by Wiess for waking her up early on a Sunday, heading down to breakfast, bumping into Jaune.

"Oh right, Jaune." She calmly said.

She then quickly turned off the water, wrapped herself in a towel and with her incredible speed, she zoomed out of the bathroom nearly knocking Yang down.

"Whoa sis, what's the hurry?" Yang asked, recovering from her near fall.

Ruby didn't answer her as she franticly searched the drawers, tossing clothes left to right, looking for her combat skirt.

'Why didn't I get out sooner? Now he's gonna be here be here any minute and I'm not even ready!'

"Geez, what are you going on a date or something?" Yang joked.

"It's not a date!" Ruby retorted, quickly regretting what she said.

"Oooo is my little sister going on a date? Don't tell me…" Yang placed her hand on her chin pretending to think. "You're going on a date with vomit boy aren't you?" Yang smirked.

"No!"

"Oh don't lie your face gives it away."

"W-what?" Ruby covered her face.

"Plus the way you just left the bathroom tells me your late for that date, ha it rhymes." Suddenly a pillow was thrown at Yang's face.

"Not a date!" Ruby was one who threw the pillow and she was getting annoyed.

"Alright, alright well have fun on your 'non-date'" Yang winked, then picked up a nearby towel and walked into the bathroom.

Ruby sighed knowing full well that when she comes back the onslaught of jokes and teasing would begin, but before anything else she had to know one thing.

"Wait Yang," She called. Yang popped her head out the door.

"What's up?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh come on Ruby we're sisters. I've known since day 1 that you liked that blonde goof." A blush crept up on Ruby's face.

"I-I never said I liked him!" Ruby said. Yang giggled.

"Relax I haven't told anyone." And with that she closed the door.

The blush faded from Ruby's face. She breathed a heavy sigh and continued searching through the drawers.

"By the way, check the top drawer," Yang called out from the bathroom.

Ruby opened the top drawer and sure enough there was her outfit.

"Thanks!"

Jaune closed the door as gently as he could on his way out, so that he would not disturb his partner. He leaned against the wall right next to team RWBY's door waiting for the quirky leader to come out. Jaune decided to message Ruby to see if she was ready, but when he opened his scroll he saw that he had a message from her.

"Hey Jaune, I'm ready to go, so just come on in whenever you're ready the door should be opened." The message read.

Jaune wondered why she didn't just wait outside like he's doing, but shrugged it off. He reached for the knob to check if it was locked; it wasn't, so he walked right in.

"Hey Ruby, you ready…to…" Jaune words trailed off at the sight before him.

There stood Ruby wearing nothing but a skirt and a bra. She slowly turned around and saw Jaune standing at the door, she looked down, then up, then down again, then up again. Her blush returned.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-" At this point Jaune was at a loss for words.

"KYYAAA!" Ruby pulled the sheets off her bed to cover herself.

"I-I'm sorry!" Jaune quickly left, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall next to door, and slowly sunk down. He could feel his heart beating so fast, he thought it was going to jump out of his chest, he took a few deep breaths to compose himself. Once he calmed down his mind was now trying to process what just happened. Images of Ruby in her skirt and bra popped into his head. He blushed and shook his head.

Ruby was not only embarrassed, but confused. Why did Jaune just walk in like that? Why was the door unlocked? Her brain searched for answers but found none. She then noticed her scroll was on the floor. It must have been on the bed when she pulled off the sheets. She picked it up and saw that it was opened. When she looked into it, she also saw the message she sent to Jaune, but there was only one problem.

"I didn't send this! I was in the shower when this was sent! Who would…" Then it all clicked. "YANG!" Laughter was all she heard from the bathroom.

Jaune was playing games on his scroll waiting for Ruby to come out. It was really nice of the school to allow games to be downloaded into the scrolls, it was good for students to relieve stress and pass the time. The door opened and Ruby came out this time fully clothed. Jaune looked up and their eyes met. They both blushed.

"H-hey." Jaune turned away.

"H-hi." Ruby did the same.

"…"

"So um…you ready to go?" Jaune awkwardly asked.

"Yeah."

The walk to air docks felt like hours to the two when really it's only been a couple of minutes. The awkward atmosphere was definitely present and growing with each passing minute. The incident really put a dent into what was supposed to be a fun day out for the two and Jaune felt it was his fault.

"Ruby, I'm really, really sorry about walking in like that, I thought you were ready," Jaune apologized. Ruby was surprised by the sudden apology.

"It's fine really. It's kind of my fault too…and Yang's." The last part she said with anger. Jaune gave her confused look.

"How?"

"Well…I lost track of time while I was in the shower and Yang was the one who sent that message." Ruby told him.

"Why would Yang do that?!"

"I don't know." Ruby sighed.

"So we're good?" Jaune asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Ruby returned the smile.

They chatted the rest of way. When they arrived they arrived Jaune already felt sick just looking at the air ship. All he had to do was survive the trip to Vale and back, easier said than done. They boarded the ship and a few minutes after take-off Jaune couldn't hold it in anymore. He ran to nearest trashcan. Ruby stood next to him and rubbed his back.

"How long?" He asked.

"2 minutes, a whole minute more than last time last time good job!" Ruby congratulated him.

Jaune fist pumped the air but immediately hunched back over the trashcan. Ruby giggled.

"Don't laugh at my pain!"

After an hour or so the ship finally docked at Vale. The metal doors opened and Jaune quickly rushed out followed by Ruby who was just walking. As soon as Jaune was far enough away from that metal death trap as he called it, he let gravity do its work and fell to the ground or concrete, since the spot he ran to was a plaza.

"Oh sweet ground I'll never leave you again," He said.

"Uhh Jaune, you know we're gonna have to-" Ruby started.

"Shhh! Don't ruin this now." But Jaune cut her off.

Ruby sighed and sat on a nearby bench waiting for the blonde goof to finish his lovely reunion with earth. Passengers from the ship passed by Jaune laughing, Ruby couldn't help but to laugh a little too. After a few minutes have passed, Jaune got up and walked over to Ruby.

"Alright, so where to first?" Jaune asked.

"Shopping!" She answered excitedly.

"Uggghhh," Jaune groaned as he sat down next to her.

"What?" She asked.

"When you shop, you take hours," He told her.

"What? No I don't!" Ruby retorted.

"Yeah, you do."

"Name one time!"

"Last week, you and Yang spent 5 hours shopping, out of the all the clothes you both tried in that time, you two bought 5 things."

"Ok maybe a little…"

"A little?" Jaune questioned.

"Okay a lot, but I won't take more than an hour I promise."

"hmm I don't know."

Ruby knew that he didn't want to go and no matter how much she pleaded his answer would be no, so to convince him, she decided to use her secret weapon. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

"Oh no, not this time." Jaune knew exactly what she was doing. He crossed his arms and put on a stern look.

Ruby opened her eyes revealing her deadly and cute puppy dog eyes.

"No." Jaune was resisting, he wasn't going to give in to her cute gaze.

Ruby added a pout.

"N-no." His defense was cracking.

She leaned in closer.

"I-I said no." Jaune scooted away, but Ruby pressed on. She had him, so for the finishing blow she added a small whimper. It was like she was a little lost puppy that had just been kicked.

"Alright, fine!" Jaune gave in.

"Hooray!" Ruby jumped in excitement. "I promise no more than an hour."

They walked to the usual store they always shopped at. It was a fairly big building made of stone, yet the stone wasn't dirty or cracked like some of the other buildings it was smooth and clean. In the front were two big glass windows. The right window displays 3 female mannequins in various poses wearing women's clothing and the left displays 3 male mannequins wearing men's clothing. In between was the entrance. It was a small business but it thrived, probably because it was close to the air docks.

When they entered they were greeted by the store owner, an old man. They returned the greeting and continued on. Jaune though, decided to sit down and wait for Ruby to finish her shopping, but Ruby had other plans for him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the clothes.

"Ruby what are you doing!?" Jaune asked, as he tried to break free from her grip.

"I'm not shopping alone," she answered him. Jaune kept trying to break free from her grip, but eventually gave up.

About 50 different outfits later and still they were shopping or at least Ruby still was. She has definitely gone over her "No more than an hour" promise. Jaune knew this would happen but he didn't care. He watched as she searched through all the different clothing with a big smile on her face. The reason he was fine with it is because he knew this made her happy, seeing the smile on her face was good enough for him. He just had to endure it a little longer.

"Hey Jaune, I'm gonna go try these on," Ruby said, holding multiple outfits in her arms.

"Alright," He said. She entered the dressing room leaving Jaune to wander around. He walked to over to the men's section, if he was going to be here for another hour he might as well check it out. Jaune looked through the shirts, pants, and even the hoodies. Eventually he spotted the jewelry department.

"Hmm…might as well check it out."

When he approached, he was greeted by a woman who worked there.

"Welcome, how may help you?"

"Oh no, I'm just looking," Jaune said. The lady nodded and walked off to help another customer. Jaune walked slowly, looking at the contents of each display case. The way the display cases were set up formed a square. The workers in the middle and a gape within the square box for them to leave or enter. Jaune continued walking past each case, nothing really catching his eye. Suddenly he stopped his eyes full of awe.

"Uh excuse me? How much is this?"

An hour or so later they walked out of the store. Ruby had 4 to 5 bags in each arm while Jaune had one.

"Alright, so where to next?" Ruby asked happily.

"Well back to Beacon I guess," Jaune told her. Ruby gave him a confused look.

"What do mean "Back to Beacon?" we still have plenty of time?" Jaune motioned his head up. Ruby looked up and saw that the sun was no longer at the peak of the sky it was now making its way behind a mountain.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Ruby quickly apologized.

"It's fine really," He said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"It looked like you were having fun I couldn't just take you away from it." Jaune told her.

"But-"

"Its fine really, look I even bought something." Jaune held up the bag for Ruby to see but she still felt bad for not keeping her promise. Jaune just smiled at her. She returned it.

"Well alright," she said. "But do we really not have enough time to do anything?" she asked, worried that she wouldn't get her chance to tell him.

"Well actually we can walk around for a bit if you want?" Jaune was thinking the same thing. He was sure the air ship back to Vale wouldn't arrive for another 15 to 20 minutes, so in that time he will finally tell her.

"Yeah that sounds great!"

So as the sun began to set and coated Vale in a shade of orange, Jaune and Ruby walked side-by-side chatting about anything that came to mind. Soon the chatter died down into silence. The two were now just enjoying each other's presence. Jaune was mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. He could already feel his heart beat speeding up and the butterflies in his stomach. It was now or never. He took a deep breath.

"Ruby."

"Jaune."

They called each other's names at the same time.

"I'm sorry what were you gonna say?" Jaune asked a blush spread across his face.

"No I'm sorry, you first," Ruby said, a blush on her face as well.

"Ruby I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now, but I could never get it out." Jaune could feel the lump in his throat starting to form, his body shaking. He tried to force the words he was going to say out but he couldn't. Ruby stood there waiting for the words he was going to say.

'No not this time!' Jaune swallowed down the lump.

"Ruby I-"

"Excuse me!" A voice called out.

Jaune and Ruby turned to face the man. He was wearing a red long sleeve button up shirt with white jeans and black shoes. His hair was black and combed over to the right.

"Sorry am I interrupting anything?" He asked.

"Oh no you're fine." Jaune was restraining himself from punching this man in the face.

"Oh alright I just have a quick question for you two," He asked.

"Sure what is it?" Ruby said.

"Well are you two…together?"

"WHAT NO?!" They yelled in unison.

"Forgive me I just assumed!" The man held his hands up in front of his face.

"It's fine, but why do you ask?" Jaune asked.

"Well I was just going to ask if you two were going to the Festival of Roses," He told them.

"Festival of Roses?" Ruby questioned.

The man gasped.

"You two have never heard if the Festival of Roses?!" The man was shocked.

Jaune and Ruby shook their heads. The man gasped again.

"What is it?" They asked.

"It's a festival of course full of life, beauty, looovve." The man made swift movements to show the passion he had for this festival. Jaune and Ruby were still confused. The man sighed.

"I'll just sum it up the best I can. The Festival of Roses is held every year all around Remnant. The festival is only available to couples no singles, but you can use it for a first date. This year's festival will be held here in Vale. It takes a while to set it all up and it's a little pricey as well but trust me it's worth it." He finished. Jaune and Ruby absorbed all this new information.

"So are helping with the festival?" Jaune asked. The man nodded.

"Of course! I-" Before he could finish his sentence his pants started ringing. "Excuse me for a second." He turned around and pulled out his phone and answered it. "Yes? Yeah. What!? Ok hold on." He turned back around. "I really need to get going I'm sorry. It was nice meeting you two." He jogged away giving them a quick wave. Then he suddenly stopped. "Where are my manners? What are your names?" He called out.

"I'm Ruby!"

"And I'm Jaune!" They answered.

"I'm-" His phone started ringing again. "I'm sure I'll see you two at the festival!" He gave them a wink before running off again leaving the two with blushes.

"Well that was interesting," Ruby said, still looking in the direction the man left in. "Anyway what were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you…" Jaune froze up the lump in his throat returned and this time he couldn't force it back down. "Nothing important," Jaune said in a defeated tone. "Didn't you have something you wanted to tell me?"

"Um…no it wasn't too important either…"

"I guess we should head back."

"Yeah."

The trip back to Beacon was nothing but quite, no words were exchanged not even looks because of the man's interference Jaune lost all of his confidence to tell Ruby how he felt. As for Ruby she could never muster up the confidence to tell Jaune. Eventually they made it back to Beacon. They walked back to their dorms. When they arrived they stopped right outside the doors to say their goodbyes.

"So I guess I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?" Jaune broke silence.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow," Ruby said.

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that said and done they entered their dorm rooms to catch some sleep. The next morning both team RWBY and JNPR were sitting together at the usual table having breakfast together. Nora telling her ridiculous stories with Ren making some corrections, Blake reading her book, Weiss paying no attention to anyone, and the leaders just picking at their food.

"Jaune what's wrong? you've been like this ever since you came back last night," asked a concerned Pyrrha.

"Same with you sis, what happened?" Yang asked Ruby. The leaders just gave them same replies they gave them last night.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Attention students I have an important announcement." Suddenly the PA systems turned on and it was Ozpin who was speaking catching the attention of all the students. "As you may or may not know the Festival of Roses is being held here at Vale this year, so the festival has offered two random students here at Beacon one male and one female to win free tickets to the festival. Here I have the festivals coordinator to pick out those names."

"Hello Beacon academy!" a familiar voiced boomed. Jaune and Ruby recognized the voice. "Today I'll be picking out the two lucky winners!"

Jaune and Ruby turned towards each other.

"Could it be?" Jaune said.

"I think it is," Ruby answered, it was the man they met yesterday.

"Alright and the winners are…hey, I know these two! Jaune and Ruby!"

"WHAT?!

**AN: I want to thank all those who followed and fav my story I'm glad you took the time to read it and you enjoyed it. I really want to get better at writing stories so if I'm doing something wrong please pm me I would also appreciate any tips and criticism. One more thing, I'll do my best to get the next chapter done as fast as I can but no promises.**


End file.
